The Past
by Citti Kitty Monroe
Summary: This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog story that I've SUBMITTED. It is based around the game Sonic Adventure. Rated PG... yeah. Enjoy!
1. Pachacamac's Tribe

The Past  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters or places. So, ***akembay***  
  
Chapter 1: Pachacamac's Tribe  
  
"Attack!" cried Pachacamac, the leader of the Angel Island Tribe.  
  
The warriors all ran off into the enemy village, breaking and burning as they went. One of the warriors, Seishi, broke into one of the houses. There was the most beautiful echidna he'd ever seen. She was of a black colour, and she had white stripes on her head. She also had a beautiful golden necklace. She was cowering beside her bed, crying.  
  
"Please! Don't kill me! My sister has been killed or captured already! I'll do anything, just don't hurt me!" she cried.  
  
Seishi walked over to her. "Will you come with me? I'm not as bad as you might think." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Angel Island has a very strong village. You'll be safe there from any harm. I'll make sure of it." Seishi smiled.  
  
The woman blinked and nodded. "Ok . . . Thank you. My name's Takara . . . and you are?"  
  
". . . I am Seishi. C'mon, let's go!" Seishi smiled, grabbed her hand and ran back to the tribe. When he got there, Pachacamac was not pleased with what he saw. "Are you letting us dispose of this foul enemy?" Pachacamac asked.  
  
Takara whimpered while looking at all the warrior echidnas. "No! I am going to take her back home where she will be my wife!" Seishi growled.  
  
"I cannot tolerate an outsider living with us!" Pachacamac stared into Seishi's angered eyes, " . . . You've always been the strange one, Seishi. Fine, she can come with us, but her only! Come! We shall leave this barren village." He turned away and everyone else followed.  
  
One of the tribe members was of a tan colour, with black lines on his head. He had a long black ponytail, spiked boots and huge claws. "Nice work, Seishi. The army will become much greater now. Going as we are, we are advancing towards a much greater prosperity in my beliefs!"  
  
"I'm not trying to aid your beliefs, Kiken. I'm only bringing Takara because I care for her and her safety. I'll stick to Pachacamac's beliefs, thank you." Seishi glared and began walking faster.  
  
Kiken growled and hurried up as well. Takara took one final look at her village that was now a burning sigh, then looked forward forever.  
  
A/N: Yay! This is my new story! It's a Sonic the Hedgehog one, if you haven't already guessed. If you have played the game Sonic Adventure for DreamCast, or Sonic Adventure DX for GameCube, then you'd understand that these people in the first chapter are all echidnas. I realzied I hadn't really said anything until I mentioned Takara. By the way, these names are all japanese and I got them from many issues of Shonen Jump. Yay! Anyway, the reason the descriptions and so on aren't that great is because I wrote this story before I wrote my big hit "Saving Agent Brown". W00T! Anyway, please R & R and no flames please! 


	2. Meet Senshi

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic related characters, nor do they own me. Oo;;; yeah. No flames, please!  
  
Chapter 2: Meet Senshi  
  
9 years later . . .  
  
"Yeah! It's my birthday today! Happy birthday to me! Yeah yeah!" yelled a young echidna, wearing a golden necklace that his mother gave to him. His name is Senshi. He's a dark red echidna with white stripes on his head, and wears a warriors vest. He has pretty big gloves with regular sized claws.  
  
Today, he's 9 years old. Although his parents won't take him anywhere special, he doesn't have to attend fight lessons today. "Bye momma! I'll see ya later!" he said, bursting out the door, and breathing in the fresh air.  
  
"Be careful outside, Senshi! Don't get lost, and make sure you come home if you get hungry!" called Senshi's mother, Takara.  
  
"Ok!" Senshi called back. He looked around and saw the huge Tamashii temple. It looked cool from the outside, but Senshi really wanted to see what the inside looked like, too. He glided down to where all the warriors were walking around. "Hello! How are you?" he asked one of them.  
  
"Get lost, brat." Growled the warrior.  
  
"Senshi! Get away from him!" called Senshi's father, Seishi, "This man is not one to talk to."  
  
"Who is he, dad?" asked Senshi as they walked to another area.  
  
"His name is Kiken. He rules the Tamashii temple under his grandfather. Of course, this is just the Temple's cover name. We know it might be something far worse. Kiken has his own beliefs of what we should follow. He doesn't believe in Pachacamac's ways. He also has a son, Kiken Jr. It's best that you stay away from both of them." Seishi warned.  
  
" . . . Ah, ok. See ya, dad." Senshi nodded as his father left to go talk to other warriors.  
  
Senshi was getting bored. He hated hearing about the battles all the time. He wanted everyone to just live normally, but he knew it could never happen. He spotted another warrior sitting on some steps. Senshi ran up to him. "Hello!"  
  
"Hi there. Do you want to know where the altar is? It's at the north gate. Chao live there." He told.  
  
"What are Chao?" asked Senshi.  
  
"Chao are small jelly-like creatures. They aren't dangerous or anything. And they're so cute!" explained the warrior.  
  
"Cool! Ok, thanks for your help." Senshi bowed and ran off. He found the way to the altar quite easily. He snuck in, even though he was probably allowed there anyway. He ran through the cave and, upon exiting, was filled with awe. It was magnificent! The breeze, the trees, the water, the emeralds . . . everything about this place was strange, yet exciting! He ran over to the altar. Right then, he spotted the jelly-like creatures, the Chao. They were so cute. He tried to touch one, but someone called him.  
  
"Hey! Stop it! You're scaring them! Go home!" yelled a girl.  
  
She went up to him and noticed how young he was. "Oh, my apologies. I though you were one of Pachacamac's stubborn warriors. I'm Tikal, and you are . . ?"  
  
Senshi looked up at her shyly, "Senshi."  
  
"Senshi!? You do realize what that means don't you? Soldier! Is that what you want to be?" Tikal gasped.  
  
"My father named me! I just want everyone to stop fighting!" Senshi defended.  
  
"Wow . . . I though I was the only one that thought this way . . . I never expected a boy to think this way . . . especially one who is to become a warrior . . . Fantastic! I know what I'll call you; Seiya. It means Star. You'll be our star of hope that someday things will change." Tikal winked.  
  
"Thank you, Tikal!" Senshi, now known as Seiya, bowed.  
  
The Chao crawled over to him. He picked one up and gently petted it. "Wow! This is the best birthday I ever had!"  
  
"Oh, it's your birthday? How old are you?" Tikal asked, sitting down.  
  
"9! I'm 9! And I don't have to go to fighting class today. But y'know what I really want to do? Listen." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Tikal gasped. "No! You cannot go into the Tamashii temple! It's sacred!"  
  
"Why not?" came a voice.  
  
Tikal and Seiya both froze. "Who are you?" Tikal asked.  
  
"I'm Kiken Jr. Just call me Kiken." Said an echidna that looked EXACTLY like his father! He was sitting on a rock beside the altar, "Tell me, why can't little Seiya go in the temple?"  
  
"Because it is a sacred temple of which the guardian may be at peace." Tikal explained.  
  
"WRONG! It may be a resting-place for your so-called 'guardian', but it is the biding place of my father and grandfather! Kijin is my grandfather and he has had visions of the doom in which your father will bring upon us!" He jumped down from the rock and looked up at the altar, "The foul fiend that protects this place will kill us all! My grandfather predicted it, and so he painted a mural on the walls of what will happen. If this boy wishes to join us, he may enter. However, if he wishes to not join us and he enters anyway, he will be cast down in the flames of Chaos!" cried Kiken Jr. He glared at Tikal and Seiya, then he walked away.  
  
" . . ." Tikal was speechless.  
  
"Jerk." Seiya growled.  
  
"No, he's right. I don't agree with what he said about the guardian, but my father is making a big mistake, and should be stopped." Tikal sighed. "Come, Seiya, you should go home now."  
  
The water seemed to drip louder. "Huh? It seems the guardian wishes to let you see him." Tikal said.  
  
Seiya slowly walked to the Master Emerald. "Cool . . ." he awed. Then, he yelped as a massive blue creature appeared before him. Seiya gasped and fell over.  
  
The creature looked him over, then nodded to Tikal. All the Chao began singing, and Tikal smiled. The creature disappeared.  
  
Seiya was crying. Tikal picked him up. "It's ok. He accepted you! That's a good thing."  
  
A/N: Yes, the ending sucked, but oh well. -_-; Can't please everybody. By the way, I love the Kiken family. They are SO cool. Kiken Jr is my fave. I made them up, but I can really picture them all living in the old Echidna environment. Next chapter is a good one! Please R & R, and no flames, please! 


End file.
